


Things I Write When I Have Writer's Block

by kitkat2099



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, drabblebabble, give me more prompts, mindless drivel that helps me clear my writer's block, only marked as explicit because I never know what I may write, request a prompt, sundae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2099/pseuds/kitkat2099
Summary: I am occasionally afflicted with writer’s block.  Writing drabbles, blurbs, or bits and bobs seems to help clear my brain.I found a blog on AFF with a fantastically magical list of prompts.  I will be using some but likely not all of them here.  These will likely vary in style depending on my mood, fluffy, angsty, romance, smut, whatever strikes me at the time.  I may even stray from SunDae. (GASP, shocking I know)cross posted on AFF





	1. Magical Prompt List

  1. _“Come over here and make me.”_
  2. _“Have you lost your damn mind!?”_
  3. _“Please, don’t leave.”_
  4. _“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”_
  5. ~~_“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”_~~
  6. ~~_“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”_~~
  7. _“I almost lost you.”_
  8. _“Wanna bet?”_
  9. _“Don’t you ever do that again!”_
  10. _“Teach me how to play?”_
  11. _“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”_
  12. ~~_“I think we need to talk.”_~~
  13. _“Kiss me.”_
  14. _“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”_
  15. _“So, I found this waterfall…”_
  16. _“It could be worse.”_
  17. _“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”_
  18. _“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”_
  19. _“The paint’s supposed to go where?”_
  20. ~~_“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”_~~
  21. _“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”_
  22. _“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”_
  23. ~~_“Just once.”_~~
  24. _“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”_
  25. _“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”_
  26. _“I got you a present.”_
  27. _“I’m pregnant.”_
  28. _“Marry me?”_
  29. _“I thought you were dead.”_
  30. _“It’s not what it looks like…”_
  31. ~~_“You lied to me.”_~~
  32. _“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”_
  33. ~~_“Please don’t do this.”_~~
  34. _“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”_
  35. _“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”_
  36. ~~_“I wish I could hate you.”_~~
  37. _“Wanna dance?”_
  38. _“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”_
  39. _“ ~~Hey! I was gonna eat that!”~~_
  40. _“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”_
  41. ~~_“You did all of this for me?”_~~
  42. _“I swear it was an accident.”_
  43. _“YOU DID WHAT?!”_
  44. _“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”_
  45. ~~_“Tell me a secret.”_~~
  46. ~~_“Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”_~~
  47. _“No one needs to know.”_
  48. _“Boo.”_
  49. _“Well this is awkward…”_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you see a prompt or three you want me to try? Let me know.
> 
> Got a prompt you think I should add? Let me know, if I like it, I'll add it to the list.


	2. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it was gonna be a short drabble but it brain farted into 850 words. Not long but certainly not short either. In case you can't tell, italics = internal thought of the character.
> 
> Prompt #5- "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

                Daesung really just couldn’t take it anymore.  He needed to find an excuse to leave the room, but really couldn’t come up with a good one.  What was he supposed to do tell Youngbae that he couldn’t stand watching the girls from the YG girl group fawn all over him?  _Yeah, because that would be normal, or not._ He let out a sigh, it’s not like he had a right to be jealous.  He’d never even had the courage to tell his hyung how he felt about him, not really.  Not the feelings from deep in his soul.  Sure he’d told him he loves him, but it was taken to be meant in a brotherly way, especially since they were all usually drunk when that happened.

                Dae rose up from the recording studio couch and brushed past Youngbae and his gaggle of girls.  He tried to make bumping the smaller man as he left appear to be an accident.  “Sorry, Youngbae hyung,” Daesung murmured as he walked out the door.

                He didn’t mean to let the door slam, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it now.  Stalking towards the elevator, Dae couldn’t help but wonder why the hallway had to be quite so long.  All he wanted to do was escape to someplace where he could get some air and calm himself and his irrational over reaction down.  _It’s not like he’s even mine to be jealous over anyway._   Daesung tried hard not to pout as he pushed the elevator call button.

                Youngbae watched his dongsaeng leave the studio, he wasn’t sure but it really did look like he was pissed off about something.  Suddenly distracted from his conversation with a desire to chase down the fleeing Daesung, he extracted himself from the girls that were vying for his attention and followed the younger man down the hall.  He quickened his pace to catch Dae before the elevator he was waiting for arrived.  Grabbing his wrist he dragged the other into the nearest empty room to find out what was going on.

                “What’s going on with you, Daesung-ah?” Bae asked, not quite sure if he was ready to hear the answer, judging by the many emotions playing across Daesung’s face.  “It’s not like you to be so rude.  You almost knocked me over back there.” 

                Dae stood there, in the otherwise abandoned studio, and looked everywhere else but at Youngbae.  He looked at the clock as it ticked away.  He eyed the chairs wishing there was someone in one of them to help him avoid this conversation.  He glanced at the soundboard and sighed before settling on staring at his feet. “I don’t really know what it is that you want me to say Hyung,” Daesung finally replied.  “I did apologize to you.  Do you want me to say something to those girls then too?  Is that why you are lecturing me?”  He tried to find a way past the smaller man to do just that, if it would end the horribly uncomfortable conversation.   He found though that Youngbae was very effectively blocking the door with his body.

                “Those girls really don’t have much to do with why I am concerned about you,” Bae started to reply, wondering why the taller man was starting to blush profusely.  Then it hit him, the reason that he couldn’t get a read on Daesung’s reactions.  Could it be?  The one thing he only ever dared to hope for in secret, was it possible? 

                “Wait a minute.  Are you jealous?”  The older man couldn’t help but smile as he watched Dae’s hair fall across his eyes as he shook his head, profusely denying the accusation.

                “No Youngbae hyung, that… that’s not it at all,” Daesung stammered back stepping as he tried in vain to avoid his hyung, who was rapidly entering his personal space.  Not that he really minded all that much, mind you.  It was just a bit much to take in.  Rapidly becoming far more than had ever dared to hope for.

                Youngbae continued to smile as he watched Dae backpedal until he could go no further, his rear landing with a soft thump on the worktable behind him.  That suited Bae just fine, since it brought the taller man down a few inches.  Taking one more small step forward he placed a hand on the cheek of the man in front of him, stroking softly with his thumb as Daesung’s eyes became wide as saucers. 

                Youngbae chuckled to himself before speaking again.  “I wish I had known.  All these years, how did I miss it?” Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on the lips of his beloved dongsaeng.  “Daesung-ah, my eyes have only ever been on you, my heart has only ever beat for you.”

                Bae was quite certain that the bruising on the back of his shoulders, from where he hit the door, would take a couple of weeks to heal.  He didn’t really care though, because if Daesung made it a habit to kiss him back like that, he’d gladly be black and blue for the rest of his life.


	3. For Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how Youngbae loves food, and loves to cook whenever he can? I couldn't help but think about how touched he would be if someone went through the effort of making a special meal, just for him.
> 
> Prompt #41 “You did all of this for me?”

               Youngbae was tired as he arrived home finally, after working in the studio all night. Again.  He had been working hard to prepare his Rise album, and was becoming increasingly frustrated to not see the end result of his hard work coming any closer. 

                It was not yet even light out as he slipped of his shoes in the entryway and entered the apartment he shared with his dongsaeng.  It was then that he noticed the flickering light throughout his home, and the beautiful smell of flowers.  There were candles and flowers covering almost every available surface. There were even rose petals scattered in a path leading to the kitchen.

                Sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him was his roommate, with a huge smile on his face, completely hiding his eyes from view.  Youngbae could not help but return the smile, especially after he saw the spread of food laid out on the table.  The food all even looked homemade.  Bae couldn’t help but wonder when Daesung had learned to cook. But he wisely kept that question to himself.

                Right now he was doing good to not shed the touched tears that were clouding his vision.  “You, you did all of this for me?”

                “Of course I did,” was Dae’s matter of fact reply.  “Come Youngbae hyung, sit down and eat.”  He watched as the other man happily and hungrily devoured the food in front of him. All of it.  He shook his head, amazed at where the small man put it all.

                Bae laid down his chopsticks as he finished chewing his final bite and looked at the smiling man next to him.  “Daesung-ah, is this your way of confessing to me?” He asked, gesturing to everything.  When he saw that Daesung was now speechless and only shyly nodding his yes, he placed his hand on top of the other’s.  “That’s good, because I was getting tired of waiting.”


	4. Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #20 “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

                I sat at his bedside holding his hand firmly in mine.  The cuts and bruises on his body and the tubes and wires connected to him brought tears to my eyes.  It had been three days, and he still would not wake.  The others have left for now, but they will be back soon.  I should go with them.  To sleep, to shower, to eat, but how can I when you are like this?

                I stroked the back of your hand, running my finger in lazy patterns up and down your forearm as well.  You always giggled when I did this, claiming it tickled you, but you still never stopped me from doing it.  “Daesung-ah,” the words I had been holding back finally spilling forth.  “Aish, Daesung-ah.  You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

                The others finally succeeded in getting me to leave for a while.  I really did need the break, but now I am eager to be back by your side.  I see our maknae outside your room, eyes even more panda like lately.  He is smiling and gesturing for me to hurry.  “He’s awake, Youngbae hyung!  He’s finally awake!” he exclaimed excitedly.

                I hurried to my place at your bedside, the others there making room for me.  I was crying again, but this time from happiness.  I looked at you, smiling back at me with your beautiful smile. 

                “Did you really think I would leave you Jagiya?” you asked, laughing as you wiped my tears with your thumb.  “How could I do that?  You haven’t even proposed to me yet.”

                I chuckled at you through my sniffling, having given up on trying to stop my happy tears.  “I will, don’t worry, Baby. I will.”


	5. Bedtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6- “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

               Youngbae walked into his room tired from yet another overly long day.  All he wanted to do sleep.  He crossed the floor carefully as he had not turned on the light, and sat down on the edge of his bed to start stripping off his clothes and put on pajamas.  The sounds of soft snoring brought his attention to the fact that his bed was already occupied.  Reaching to turn on the light he saw that the sleeping form was that of his favorite dongsaeng, Daesung. 

                While mildly surprised to find him in his bed, he wasn’t upset.  He remembered fondly when it was a regular occurrence for them to share a bed, chatting quietly until they drifted off to sleep.  Even though they still shared a dorm most of the time, it didn’t happen as often as it used to and frankly Youngbae kind of missed it.  He enjoyed sleeping next to the quiet and still warmth of the younger.  It had a settling effect on his nerves. 

                After he finished changing Youngbae got under the covers and laid down preparing to sleep for what he hoped would be many hours.  As he rolled, trying to find a comfortable position, he felt his hand brush against Daesung, but it didn’t feel like clothes, it almost felt like his hand brushed against bare skin. 

                Surprised, Youngbae quickly pulled back the covers, startling his bedmate awake with the sudden burst of cold air on his body.  Shocked, Youngbae was hardly able to manage to speak the words forming in his head.  He was also certain that he was blushing completely, from head to toe.   “Is there a reason you are naked in my bed?” he finally managed to stammer out.   Just speaking the words caused all the blood in his body to instantly flood his groin, making him suddenly very uncomfortable.  All he wanted to do was find a way to escape to the bathroom and calm himself down, perhaps take the longest cold shower in history.

                Youngbae quickly got up and started to head for the door.  He saw the younger cover back up with the blanket, not making any move to put on pants or anything as he did so.   Was that a smirk he saw on his face?  Blushing even more than before, if that was even possible, he placed his hand on the doorknob, ready to flee his own room. 

                “Hurry and come back, Hyung.  It’s warmer here with you in the bed,” Daesung called out as he watched the elder dancer try to flee his room, not so subtly adjusting the front of his flannel pants.  Daesung chuckled quietly to himself as he waited for the other to return, hoping it wouldn’t take too long.  He even decided to be nice and pull on a pair of shorts so that Youngbae would at least be less skittish about going back to bed.  He had made a little progress today. And decided maybe he had pushed his luck enough, grateful that he was not immediately kicked out.  His suspicions were now confirmed, Youngbae was attracted to him.  It was a huge relief since he had been slowly, over the few years since their debut fallen more and more for the energetic dancer.

                Daesung sighed in contentment when he felt the bed dip a bit as Youngbae sat back down on the edge of the bed.  He had been lost in his thoughts and didn’t even hear him enter the room again.  “I put on some shorts Youngbae hyung, it’s safe to lie down,” he whispered, worried when the only response was a quick nod.   The worry didn’t last long though because as he started to roll over and face away from his hyung he felt a strong arm stop him, as Youngbae laid his head on his chest, just over his rapidly beating heart.


	6. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #31--- "You lied to me."

               Daesung looked at his hyung and held back the urge to scream out in anger and rage. Looking at Youngbae, whose head was hung so low it was close to dragging on the ground, did not make him feel any better. Dae had never felt so let down and disappointed.  “You told me that your family knew about us, Hyung.  You told me that they were ok with us,” he said, trying to hold back hurt, angry tears.  “Why didn’t you just tell me that they didn’t know?”

                “I tried to tell them, to tell my mother.  So many times I started to, but couldn’t.  I… I was afraid,” whispered Bae.  He wiped at his face but didn’t look up.  Tears were streaming from his eyes, and he felt horribly ashamed.  He didn’t want his beautiful angel to see the tears that he didn’t even feel he had a right to shed.  Youngbae started up again, looking up at Daesung this time as he spoke.  “I was scared that she would hate me.  And worse that she would hate you, and I couldn’t bear that thought.  I know it wasn’t right and I should have told you the truth, but at the same time I wanted to tell my mother and my family as well.”

                Bae reached out to wipe the tear running down his love’s cheek but pulled his hand back when Dae flinched away from him.  “I was scared of losing you, scared that you would say no to my proposal if you knew that my family still didn’t know.”  He hung his head again, shame overwhelming him.

                At Youngbae’s mention of his proposal, Daesung looked at the ring that he had, until this moment, worn proudly on his finger.  Now, suddenly, he couldn’t stand it being there.  He removed the platinum and sapphire band before examining it intensely.  When he was finished, he placed the ring on the table next to him and stood up.  “You lied to me.  That’s what hurts the most,” Dae started, no longer holding his tears in check.  “If you had just been honest with me, I would have understood.  I would have found a way to help you tell them.  And most of all, I still would have said yes.  But now?  I don’t know.  Right now I can’t even stand to look at you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been feeling more angsty story feels lately. I don't like being so harsh to Youngbae :( But this one is the first in a miniseries of sorts so there will be a couple more. Maybe Dae will forgive him. IDK yet...sigh


	7. Misery Loves Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #33 “Please don’t do this.”
> 
> Miniseries, pt2

               After the first week of moping Youngbae tried texting Daesung, hoping that he had perhaps thought twice about leaving him, but his messages were not responded to. 

                _-I miss you._

_-Will you answer me?_

_-Please don’t ignore me._

_-Can you ever forgive me?_

_-I love you._

                It was several days before Dae finally replied, though his response was not what Bae had been hoping for, it was what he thought he deserved.

                _-Please don’t do this._

_-I need time, Please stop trying to contact me._

_~~~~~~~~~~~_

                Several weeks passed since Daesung had left Youngbae, crying and broken hearted in his living room.  Yet he still couldn’t find the motivation to do anything, to care about much else besides nursing his wounded heart.  The other members had all come by to try and pull him out of his funk, even trying to get him to eat something substantial but had, as of yet, been unsuccessful.  How could he go on with his days like nothing happened when he had single handedly hurt the one he loved the most and destroyed his relationship with him?  He didn’t deserve to feel better.  At least that’s what he told Jiyong when he had come by earlier, tsking about the mess and the fact that Bae smelled like he hadn’t showered in over a week.

                Now that he had at least showered and dressed, mostly because Jiyong threatened to throw him in clothes and all, he did feel a little better.  His best friend’s presence helped.  He had spent the last couple weeks here in his apartment, in misery, writing everything in the notebooks that were now neatly stacked on the end table.  Now he was going to sit down with Teddy. Jiyong assured him he was waiting for him in the studio and that they could whittle his heartbroken ramblings down into a hit.  It would be good for him to do something constructive, creative.  Maybe it would help him move on, but he very much doubted that. 


	8. Hating myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #36 "I wish I could hate you." Part 3 of my miniseries.
> 
> The song Bae wrote is Eyes, Nose, Lips. I know it's not canon, but not much of my stuff is anyway, and well he did write it after a breakup. I included a video of the song that has the English lyric translation in case you've never read it,so that you know why it had Dae so moved.
> 
> This is HIGHLY unbetaed. I will come back and edit tomorrow, so please excuse any errors.

Daesung wasn’t sure what was so important that Jiyong needed him in the studio right away, but it wasn’t wise to ignore their leader when he wanted you in the studio, here he found himself. In the elevator of the YG building headed up to the studio’s floor when he would rather be back at home, buried in his bed and wallowing in his misery. It was something he had perfected over the last few weeks. He had even managed to tune out his manager, maknae and hyungs all fussing at him about needing to eat and having lost to much weight. What did that matter when he had walked out on and completely damaged the best thing in his life, besides BigBang of course? 

Opening the door and entering the room, Dae saw Jiyong and Teddy sitting at the desk covered in sound equipment. He couldn’t see who was in the sound booth from his vantage point but it didn’t take long to figure out. Jiyong looked up at him seemingly to acknowledge his presence, but more likely it was to gauge his reaction to hearing Youngbae start singing. At the moment all he could do was stand there in shock as he took in the words being sung.

 

 

Jiyong turned towards Dae about halfway through the song to find him collapsed on the floor, still in front of the door, tears flowing freely down his face. Guiding his distraught dongsaeng to the nearby couch, he wiped at his face and gave him a quick hug of encouragement. Youngbae was done singing now and Teddy could be heard telling him that they had enough to work with now. “Talk to him Daesung-ah. He’s been beating himself up even more than you have all these weeks,” the leader whispered giving him another reassuring squeeze as Youngbae exited the sound booth.

“You’ve got a visitor Bae-ya, Teddy and I are gonna head down to the cafeteria,” he said to the man standing there looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Several minutes went by with the two ex-lovers staring at the floor, to embarrassed, ashamed and nervous to speak. Finally Youngbae took the first step, walking over to sit in one of the wheeled office chairs and rolling it so that he was in front of the younger, who was still staring at his shoes. He took a deep breath and spoke, “I know that you hate me for what I did. I wish I knew how to make it better.”

“I wish I could hate you,” Dae replied finally looking up and facing the smaller man in front of him. “That would make everything easier. Wouldn’t it?” Seeing Bae getting ready to reply he holds up a hand to keep the other from speaking. “I couldn’t help but think about that these last weeks, over and over. How much easier it would be. But I can’t Bae, I can’t hate you. It’s not in me to hate you.” He stops for a moment and his breath heaves in and out, tears streaming down his face again. 

“I love you too much to hate you. Instead I have been hating myself. For not seeing your struggle. For not seeing the lie. For not seeing that you needed help and being there to help you talk to your family. For not being strong enough to stay when I found out the truth. For leaving you when I should have stayed. I have hated myself for all these things, and probably more.” Finally after saying so much he finds it within himself to reach out and take Youngbae’s hand. “So no, I don’t hate you. But I would not blame you if you hated me.” 

Dae had exhausted himself with his speech. It was all he could do to remain calm as he watched Youngbae process all that he had spilled at him, which didn’t take long.

“Will you come with me, please?” Bae started as he grasped Daesung’s hands in his own smaller ones. “I’d like you to be there when I speak to my Mom. I could really use the support.” He smiled finally, for the first time in what seemed like forever when he saw a small nod come from the younger man. He thought maybe he would try pushing his luck and asked one more question. “May I kiss you now? I don’t think I can wait much longer.” Seeing yet another nod Youngbae couldn’t help but grin even more at the one smiling back at him as he swooped down and captured the plump lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if any of you actually comment on this series I might consider doing and epilogue, cuz we all know they didn't stop at just one little kiss. I might just write it anyway, but just so you know, the more comments I get the more smutty I will be inspired to let it be.


	9. Making up is fun to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #46- "Hey have you seen the...? Oh."

               Daesung put his arms around Youngbae when the elder moved to kiss him.  He had let go once, he wasn’t ready to make that mistake again.  As he deepened the kiss Dae savored the taste of the man he had been missing all these weeks.    He’d been in misery and now he wanted to feel something else.  Something sweeter, kinder and more passionate.  A swift tug pulled Bae down into his lap causing Youngbae to break the kiss to let out a groan.  He bit his lip to stifle a moan of his own as he lifted his hips to allow his growing erection to grind against Bae’s searching out as much pleasure as he could in the moment.

                Youngbae panted lightly as he pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes.   The kiss taking a bit out of him due to all the built up emotions he was currently feeling.  Singing his song only to find the one it was intended for in the next room in tears from hearing it took its toll.  Only to be given the chance to have him back?  His head was in a happy turmoil.  “I’ve missed you Jagi,” He sighed feeling the other man running his hands along his body.  Suddenly the movement stopped.  Bae peeked open an eye to find Daesung moving his hand to the chain he had under his shirt.

                Dae had seen the glint of silver and was curious as to what it was.  He lifted the necklace free from the fabric, looking at the elder as he saw what was dangling from it.  Daesung’s eyes flew open wide when Youngbae removed the chain and placed the ring that was there into his palm.

                “I kept it close to my heart,” Bae started to say.  “Because that is where you will always be.  You don’t have to wear it right now, but I hope you will eventually consider it again.  Either way it’s yours.  It belongs with you.”

                Daesung held nothing back.  He kissed Youngbae like the world might end tomorrow.  He pushed the other up enough to yank his pants down and undo his own enough to free himself, then roughly pulled Bae back down again.  They could take more time later, for now they just needed to feel each other.  Grabbing some of the lotion that was on the end table nearby he applied the substance to Bae’s hole so that he could finger him open enough to enter more easily.  The heat and need between them was rising quickly.  Dae let out a moan as he felt his hyung nibble along his neck, causing pleasured tingles all over his body.  The younger removed his fingers and helped the smaller man to rise up enough to align himself over his member.

                Youngbae held back a small hiss of pain, it wasn’t bad really.  All he wanted was to feel his lover inside him.  To reconnect and make things feel right again.  He moved himself lifting up slightly then ground his hips down, feeling intense pleasure shoot through him when Daesung lifted his hips and hit him in just the right spot.  “Oh god, jagi, ahhh,” were all the words Bae could manage as he felt a hand stroking his neglected, leaking shaft and another gripping his hip to hold him steady.  He leaned his upper body back as far as he could in an effort to allow Dae to drive deeper in to him.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       ~~~~~~~~~~

                Jiyong sat on the hallway floor lounging against the wall, eyes shut with his earphones in.  He had no intention of interrupting the activities going on in the recording studio.  He cracked one eye open when he felt rapidly approaching footsteps on the tiled floor. Their maknae was fast approaching, phone to his ear as he chatted away and not paying any attention to his surroundings as he opened the studio door.  Ji could have warned him, but whatever happened he was going to enjoy the show.

                Seungri pulled his phone from his ear as he pulled open the door expecting to find his leader within.  “Jiyong hyung, hey have you seen the…?”  The speed talking Panda stopped dead in his tracks. “Oh,” he started to stammer as he backed quickly out of the room and shut the door again. Turning around, he saw the one he was looking for in hysterics on the floor.  “Ya!  Why didn’t you stop me Hyung?” 

                Ji shrugged his shoulders in reply as he tried to calm himself.  Fortunately the pair inside didn’t seem to notice the intrusion. “Maybe you should pay more attention to what’s going on around you?” was the only reply he gave. Looking up slightly as he watched his maknae settle next to him.

                “So, umm, you think Youngbae hyung has been doing yoga with Daesung hyung?  He’s, uh, awfully bendy.”

                Ji could only be glad he was drinking anything as he snorted in laughter, tears rolling down his cheeks.


	10. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #45 "Tell me a secret"

 

 

               Youngbae couldn’t help but watch Daesung as he teased and laughed with their stylist.  Secretly he was jealous.  He wanted to be able to lay a hand on him while laughing and have it taken as the affectionate gesture of love he meant it to be, not the simple touch of a hyung.  Someday he would work up the courage to tell his dongsaeng how he really felt.  As he looked at his hands in his lap, he knew that it probably wouldn’t be today.

                “Five minutes until taping starts, can you guys come to the stage please?” the PD who stuck her head in the door asked.  The guys all started to get up and head for the door.  Bae had a sudden bout of bravery as he grasped Dae’s wrist as he walked past.

                “Tell me a secret,” he asked of the younger. “We don’t talk as much as we used to.   I miss it.”  Daesung looked at him briefly before breaking into a smirking grin.  Youngbae nervously played with the hem of his sleeve as he watched Daesung bend down and whisper words in his ear.  Words meant only for him.   Words he wasn’t likely to forget.  Words that made him the butt of several jokes during the taping.  He just could not manage to stop blushing and smiling.  He couldn’t wait to leave, to go home, and find out what actions might follow those words.  The secret that he had asked for was more than he had ever hoped for.


	11. I got that body... pillow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember which D'Na show it was, or what the specific question was but I know that Daesung mentioned that he doesn't sleep with his head on a pillow. He also stated that he does use a pillow to hold and for his knees and that he was always in search of the perfect cuddle/ body pillow. That got me thinking to about how he and Bae often shared a bed in their younger days and still will often share a hotel room on tour. My brain wandered of course and here is the result.
> 
> Prompt #23

                “Just once,” Daesung muttered as he stared at the pillows on the store display shaking his head.  He couldn’t help but remember the first time his hyung had said those words to him, in an almost unheard whisper as he cuddled up to him humming contentedly in his hold.  Just once had led to just one more time which eventually lead to pretty much anytime they were under the same roof, dorm, hotel, and eventually when visiting each other’s home. 

                At first Dae allowed it because he was unsure of his tentative place in the pre-debut group, but soon it quickly became simply comfortable.  Youngbae’s body was perfect.  Just small enough to spoon himself around yet bulky enough that it made finding a suitable substitute difficult.  After so many years of sleeping with his elder group mate in his arms, sleeping on his own was not easy.  He enjoyed the quiet warmth Bae exuded as he slept.  A pillow was a poor substitute but with the group on hiatus and solo tours in full swing there was no other choice.

                After perusing the choices offered at the now third store he had tried, Daesung decided to simply grab one at random and hope for the best.  His luck of not being noticed on his shopping trip was not likely to last much longer the more he stayed out eyeing every pillow he came across.  This was not really an errand he could send his manager on so he’d had to go himself, leaving the comfort and solitude of his hotel desperate for a nap with a new Youngbae sized pillow.

                After paying for his chosen hyung replica Dae hailed a cab and headed back to the comfort of his room not expecting much but yet, still hoping for more.  Soon he’d have a free day to go back to Korea, he hoped, and if luck was on his side maybe catch a good night’s sleep with Bae firmly in his grasp.


	12. Nap Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 39. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Because a friend wanted a sequel. And so did I.

                Daesung exited the hotel room shower and wandered into the sitting area of the suite, only partially shocked to find his band mate and current roommate stuffing the food he had ordered into his mouth.  “Hey!  I was gonna eat that Bae,” laughing as his hyung guiltily swallowed the food in his mouth.

                “Sorry Daesungie, I was so hungry.  I’ll order you some more…” the elder started to say before being cut off.

                “It’s ok, I shouldn’t anyway.  I’m mostly sleepy.  Let’s go lie down, it’s been so long since I’ve gotten to lie with you,” Dae stated as he headed for the bed on the other side of the suite, turning back once to see if his favorite hyung sized body pillow was following.

                As soon as he laid down Youngbae found him himself immediately wrapped in Daesung’s strong arms.  He hummed contentedly as he wriggled back a bit to get just that much closer to his dongsaeng’s larger body.  It was comfortable in his hold, and Bae always slept better there than anywhere else. 

                For now neither of them dwelled on thought of the time coming soon when they won’t be able to sleep in each other’s arms.  They were used to times of separation while one or the other toured, but enlistment was a different animal all together.  One better thought on later, when they absolutely had to.  Not now.  Not when they were here, resting peacefully in each other’s arms.


	13. Consequences of confiding in dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12. I think we need to talk.

        Daesung sat in the smoothie shop, drink melting untouched on the table before him. Instead he alternated between fiddling with his fingers and constantly rereading the txt on his phone that had brought him here in the first place. To say he was beyond nervous might have been understating things, to a large degree.  
  
 _From Youngbae: I think we need to talk_  
  
        Short, simply stated, terrifying. Normally a txt from him would not have been so nerve wracking. Normally. That was before Dae realized that the feelings he had for his older groupmate were far more than friendship. That was before he tried for months to ignore those feelings, because hello... Youngbae is obviously straight. That was before he made the mistake of confiding those newly discovered feelings to said groupmate's best friend. He really should have known better. Telling Jiyong a secret like that and expecting it to remain a secret was tantamount to looking at the sky and expecting it to suddenly be purple with orange polka dots. Instead he was waiting for Bae to arrive and stumble through letting him down gently (he hoped). Daesung didn't think he could handle having the elder singer upset or disgusted with him.  
  
        The chiming of the shop door startled him out of his worry fest. Raising his head, he watched as Youngbae came through the door. Having fully expected the other to be upset with him, the bright smile on Youngbae's face caught him a bit off guard. Dae wasn't sure what to expect, much less predict what was about to happen. Bae was on his knees in front of him, smiling his brightest sun smile, holding out a handful of wildflowers and asking to go to dinner.  
  
        Daesung wasn't sure if Jiyong had anything to do with this current set of events, but he was willing to bet he did, and that maybe he owed his leader, big time.


End file.
